Sand into Flowers
by McFarnsworth
Summary: Gaara and Ino meet and fall in love under very strange circumstances. Where Gaara learns the true meaning of emotion and love. Highly inspired by the gaara x ino fanfic "Flower's for Gaara"
1. Chapter 1

Sand into Flowers

Chapter One: A seed

"Sand. It's all I feel, all I taste, all I smell, and all I hear. That bone cold sand whispering with in me screaming for awakening. I am sand, those years of fear and loneliness has only forced me into this empty shell I sport."

"Hey Temari" Shikamaru groaned "I haven't seen you in a month and that's all you can say you retard!" " Woman are so troublesome" Shikamaru mumbled. "Hello Kankuro" Shino added bluntly " Hey Shino my man" Kankaru added with a high five " It's great you guys came to visit us!" Sakura added with a smile "Hey where's Gaara?" Naruto exclaimed, " Ya know, slinking around doing creepy stuff " Kankuro popped in "I insisted we put him on a leash but Kankuro said oh no that's inhumane. Stupid." Temari pouted.

Yamanaka Flower Shop: Ino "I'm tired of this it's day after day I work in this flower shop wearing a mask of happiness to stop frown lines of course while I distribute tokens of romance to all of my so called friends as they run and dance with there lovers. Sigh, Naruto's got Hinata, Neji's got Tenten, Shikamaru's got Temari, and Saksuke's got GRR Sakura GRR. But I don't understand I'm more outgoing than Hinata, more fasionable than Tenten, nicer than Temari, and better all around than Sakura. When I was young all I did was try to seduce my way into any guys heart just for a one night stand every night and kept running after Sasuke even though now I notice that lack of a heart and the cold death in his eyes. Get a hold of yourself! Yamanaka Ino will not loose!" I've been telling myself that for the past two weeks. I let out a sigh the door clanged open it was Tenten. "Hey Ino I have a favor to ask." "Sure what is it?" as I snapped out of my lonely fantasies " Well Neji wants to know what are my favorite type of flowers but I really don't know the different types can help me out?" " Ok let me see" as I turned on my employee charm and twisted towards the vast shelf of a myriad of multicolored flowers I plucked a lavender hydrangea off the shelf " Even though lavender is stereotyped as Hinata's color the meaning of the flower fits you more. A lavender hydrangea symbolizes perseverance and what you went though to get Neji is completely that," I said with a shared giggle. "Thanks Ino!" She said as she sped out the door. "I just don't understand" I sigh "Ino, honey you don't look to good why don't you take the day off and relax at the hot springs." My mom called "Yes like the infamous Might Guy once said " The power of youth!" My dad shouted "Dad never do that again for the rest of your life." I spoke with an icy tone but couldn't keep it up as I burst out laughing as I stepped out the door.

A was met by a warm comforting breeze. I looked up to see Lee standing up on a branch looking down with a glum look on his face "Lee, depressed? Are pigs flying?" I thought to myself. I jumped up for a look and wasn't shocked. It was Sasuke and Sakura locked in a passionate embrace she called for him and he graciously returned the favor. I turned a way in disgust " I once craved Sasuke and tried all my tactics of seduction just at the age of twelve look where that landed me." I came to a conclusion. "I'm mean, cruel, and alone forever" I silently moaned wiping away invisible tears. I turned to Lee and tell him "You have to keep trying because you would be a better boy friend for Sakura." "Thank you Ino-chan I will use the power of youth to win her!" He cried aloud as he fell back off the branch Sasuke and Sakura quickly looked up but most of disregarded because they continued as if there was no tomorrow. "I better get going," I told to Lee as I jumped down and headed towards my original destination. I thought about Sasuke "his perfect skin, face, body, and his voice, but his eyes his eyes are so cold and heartless that they were like small voids. I reached the hot springs it was on of the inside ones with a big wooden wall separating it in two. There was Naruto and Hinata laying on the grass outside as Naruto flexed in a half proud half moronic way as Hinata stared on with her normal crimson blaze upon her face but with a creepy mesmerized look in her lavender eyes I smirked "She's actually with him without fainting she's growing" I thought. Once inside I quickly changed, and then sunk into the soothing waters right up to my neck. I closed my eyes and thought deeply "I always been the popular girl, I was mean to everyone, I strutted but gained nothing" "SUCK IT UP YOU RETARD!" "What who is that?" I said aloud "It's me inner Ino, you haven't heard from me for a while ughh because I had things to do but listen to yourself! Knock some sense into yourself! You are Yamanaka Ino the hottest girl ever! Never give up! You will succeed! Wise knowledge dispensed! Goodbye!" the voice faded away. "How can I when I'm so lonely as ever?" I said aloud "You think you're alone?" a voice resonated from across the wall "I once had someone I thought cared for me but then they died and I lost everyone and everything. I lost my meaning, my way, my tears dried and hardened my body I am just a lonely shell." "All my friends they left me because only they found lovers not me I'm all be myself I've never been so lonely in my life" I answered " You think that's bad hmm" I couldn't but release a tiny giggle. " Well it is a bit funny most people don't go to the hot springs for psychiatric help, but by the way what's your name? "It's…" a loud half whine half smash cut him off as Naruto smashed through the divider literally bringing the house down "Naruto you retard!" I yelled at him as I stepped out of the water to give him a good "talking to" but oh god I was still naked, I attempted to cover myself while grabbing for my cloths but stopped as cloud of thick yellow sand twirled around my body like a thick solid yellow wind completely obscuring my lovely features. The cloud of dust obscuring my savoir as a brilliant, tangled red hair popped out of the dust, two piercing jade eyes opening. I recognized him. He was Gaara of the sand. "Please don't kill me" I cowered on the ground "this is it I'm going to die, goodbye mom, goodbye dad, I never thought it would end like this" "I grabbed these before the building collapsed" He handed me my cloths and turned away. While I was slipping into my cloths "I'm sorry about how reacted" I told him. "Were you the one I talked too?" "Yes and it's ok I guess we both understand the other" I thought to myself " Me and Gaara are both going through the same thing at least someone understands me and he's such a gentlemen" I started to blush "If it had been Naruto, Kiba, or even Neji they would have "accidentally forgotten to grab my cloths and wouldn't have even attempted to help" reassuring myself "Are you really that lonely?" I ask him. "Yes I am and will always be. Well I will be leaving now" as he turned away "Uhh Gaara w-will y-you come to my flower shop-p later?" " I'm talking like Hinata-chan but I've talked to so many guys before what's different about Gaara?" I questioned myself. "How about this afternoon?" Gaara spoke with no emotion. "That-t would be great." I stuttered. As I headed home I thought to myself "I wonder why I did that I mean everyone sees Gaara as a total monster but why did I ask him? Maybe it was meant be." I heard a muffled squeal from behind a bush I peered through and saw Sasuke and Sakura still in the same position as when I last saw them. Eww if I knew Sasuke was such a pervert I would have never even tried. As I reached home I clambered up the stairs to my parents. "Hey dad a new friend of mine is coming over in a bit, so please don't do anything embarrassing, annoying, or possibly disturbing." "Is it Sasuke?" "NO!" "Is he related to Sasuke?" "NO!" "Does he look like Sasuke?" "NO!" "Well with all your talk about Sasuke I wonder who this guy is." "He's just a friend" "until later" she added silently. "Well I don't want him doing any pervy things to you." "DAD!" "Sorry" he said with a whine. I slipped on my work apron and glided downstairs to the shop, as I stepped behind the counter the signature bells chimed there little song signaling someone was here. Gaara stepped through the door. His bright eyes, and hair, his exotic look sparkled like a desert of rubies and emeralds. "Snap out of it Ino" I thought slipping out of my fantasies. "Hello actually I didn't catch your name" he spoke "It's Yamanaka I-Ino" I mumbled lost for words. " Is something wrong did I scare you?" "No it's nothing" But then he stares right at me, into me, through me. "Uhh Gaara do you like the shop?" "I've never seen so many beautiful flowers in my life. Being from the village in the sand the only beautiful thing is the rare cactus. But they are the most beautiful thing I have ever seem" I blushed a red so deep it would put Hinata to shame. "Thank you I grew a lot of them. Did you know they have meanings?" "They do I thought all flowers are the same." Gaara said I let out a laugh and Gaara gave a light smile of pure sunshine "All flowers have meanings so that they can be personal to people" "Personal hmm I think this one fits you best" Gaara plucked a golden chrysanthemum from the shelf and lifted it up to me "That's the chrysanthemum when it's yellow it symbolizes a secret admirer" my voice trails off, I look up and meet his gaze, my shy blue eyes mingle with his jade green eyes. "It does I never knew?" with the most innocent look on his face. "I can't help it." I thought to myself as I leaned toward him and hugged him like I have never hugged before. I felt complete as I hugged him tighter in absolute bliss. "Uhh Ino you're hugging me" "Yes?" "Well no girl has ever hugged me before except for Temari when I was younger and she told me if I ever told anyone she would kill me" "Oh sorry" as I finally let go of him "He's just too cute" I thought to myself. "Uhh Ino?" "Yes?" I answered again "Would, would, you uh er…" "Like to catch dinner together?" I finished for him with a brilliant smile. "Ok t,tonight?" "Ok see you then as he raced out the door. I felt a bit of that loneliness inside me evaporate and lift. Gaara compared to Sasuke is pretty much the same; perfect hair, perfect body, and perfect bodies. But Gaara has something Sasuke could never have he has a bright heart that has been suppressed for too long and I want to release it. "Yeah Ino-chan you kick ass!" the memorable voice welled up from within "oh be quite" I said aloud.

Ok here's the first chapter of Sand into Flowers hope you like it and please review.


	2. Chapter 2: a bud

Chapter Two: A bud

It was 5:00 "Ok I have one hour to get ready no pressure" I didn't know what to do should do should I try to wear something sexy and revealing no, no I'm that twelve year old seducer I used to be." I thought to myself I'd just go with something simple I snatched my black skirt and my new purple blouse, not to dramatic, not to seductive. I quickly changed into them I grabbed my quiet pink lip-gloss and was set. I kept thinking "More dramatic, more revealing, more expensive but I kept telling myself I was looking for the way to a man's heart not his bed. "Bye mom I'll be back in a hour" I called to her.

I skipped out the door "I can't believe Gaara said he's going to take me to this really expensive new restaurant. "Where could he get money like that?" I met up with him three blocks to the restaurant. I started to panic "Is my hair right, do I look okay, I don't know!?" My thought faded away as I gazed into his brilliant face, he wore a dark red cloak that seemed to flow and waver around his legs. His maroon vest spotlighted his epic abs. I let out a small gasp. "Do I have something on my face?" as he started to panic. I couldn't help but giggle. "No it's perfect" we shared a ten second smile that seemed to last a lifetime. As we set out he wrapped his perfect arm around my waist "omg he's like so manly" I started to blush but with all my strength held back. We entered through the wide gold doors of the restaurant. We were greeted with a bow of respect that we returned back. The suited man led us to our table cloaked in ambiance. We thanked the waiter as he passed out our menus I quickly scanned the menu and decided on a salad he ordered five plates of chicken gizzard a bit strange but I don't care I'm to busily staring at his lustrous eyes. "So uh, uhm uh Ino so do you…" Gaara mumbled, "Wow, even though he keeps an emotionless personal around others but in reality he's a shy, lonely boy. He's so cute and hot at the same time!" I thought to myself.

The waiter brought our food amazingly fast after we both started he asks "So Ino you like flowers?" This lead to one of the most wondrous conversations ever, all the while I stared into his beautiful eyes and he stared into mine. He even had some sake to drink. I asked him how he doesn't get drunk he says he just created and was trying a new super sober jutsu, maybe I should try it.

But for some reason when I asked for the check Gaara started to fidget and sweat gleamed on his kanji tattoo. When the waiter came and hands it to Gaara he stutters "Well so you know I kind of left my wallet back at my village so if I could go back and get it?" He trailed off as a massive muscular man walked in with the manager he called "Jugo can you please escort our customers outside" As this Jugo character grabbed me and Gaara by our necks and chucked us right out the door and above the trees were Gaara pulled an agile move and caught me in his arms. He could feel my heart pounding and painful me closer I looked up into his glittering eyes he stared into mine but it wasn't a cold heartless stare it was a stare of love and concern and "Hey guys what ya doing?" Tenten hollered then turned away "Sorry didn't mean to intrude." As she walked away Gaara set me down on a nearby bench. Bushes upon bushes of flowers of every shade and color encircled us. Gaara sat down with me his arm wrapped around me. "Ino?" he murmurs "yes?" I answered "You said flowers have meanings tell me these flowers meanings" "okay" I answer again recalling the info of hundreds of flowers that I spent my life with. I point to one "strength" I point to another "love" I point to another "hope" "Why do you love the flowers?" I ask him "It's because for most of my life I never felt love or any emotion other than sadness and anger but flowers in each is a new meaning, a new meaning to me." He says I feel my heart shimmer in tune with his, he points to a golden flower, the yellow chrysanthemum "It means secret admirer doesn't it?" "It does" as he wraps his arms around me, we come and brush lips it turns powerful as we kiss deeply. It seems to last forever, but then an unfamiliar inner alert flares wildly as he starts to grab me in very awkward ways. I scream and jump back "Don't rape me you pervert!" I yell, "I don't want to rape you just make you the other half of my soul." He mumbles loudly he starts to look extremely tipsy "Oh he's just drunk, I guess his jutsu doesn't work very well," I think to myself and sigh. I guess he's not actually a pervert. I set him on the ground were he starts twiddling his thumbs looking too adorable I don't care if he's drunk I bend down and peck a kiss on his cheek. "Stop, stop! I'm a killer I'll cut you good" he mumbled. I giggle to that. He now reminds me of a little child. I drag him all the way back to his siblings who quietly ask me if he hurt anyone I assure them he was fine, then they quickly thank me. I slunk back to the circle of flowers and slumped down on one of the benches head in my hands. "The only guy I truly love only kisses me when he's drunk all of that was for nothing." I start to cry my tears smother the flowers twisting them into unrecognizable blobs of color. "Ino are you ok?" Tenten asked as she shyly stepped out with her hand over my shoulder. "Did Gaara hurt you?" she questioned "No, far from it." "But he kissed you." She quickly snapped her mouth shut. "Tenten, I never mentioned he kissed me," I said as I sat up "I kind of was watching the whole thing." I couldn't stay sad and started cracking up and fell on the ground laughing and crying. Tenten hugs and mimics me. "Tenten-chan!" "Ino-chan!" as we cry the others name

"Thanks Tenten" I call to her as I rush home to a very angry dad "Did that guy take you? Were you held captive?" he questioned, "No I'm fine," I answer with a sarcastic quip and a roll of my eyes. I slink upstairs it's 1:00 in the morning. I fall on my bed and slink into a blissful dreamy sleep. I dream of dunes, plains, and plateaus of flowers. There is every color I could think of, of flowers, flowers of every type and shape. There is Gaara on top of a hill of flowers he has his head in his hands I run up to him calling his name then the hill splits revealing a seemingly bottomless pit of sand he then falls spiraling in slow motion. I dash up the hill and call down to him then the sand blossoms into thousands of beautiful petals, which cushion and raise his body to the surface. He takes my hand and whispers in my ear "Thank you Ino you saved me." I smile back, and then drift into reality. I look out the window and for the first time in what seems forever, I smile to the world.


	3. Chapter 3: A Flower

Chapter Three: A flower

It's a beautiful morning, and I don't mean birds, breeze, and other things like that I just feel like it's a beautiful morning. I stretch and get up, I forgot to get into my sleep cloths last night and my new blouse is amazingly wrinkled. I stripped out of my cloths and instantly stepped into a hot steamy shower. I hoped that Gaara would be back as I let down my silky hair it completely shielding my eyes. I remember last night Gaara only said those things and kissed me because he was drunk but I want him, I need him." I get out and quickly get dressed. "Hi mom" I yell to her as I rush down stairs "Are you going to have breakfast?" she hollers at me "No mom, I'm fine" I twirled around and grabbed my usual cup of coffee and rushed down to the shop.

I walked up to the counter and gasped, Gaara is already here. I quickly let him in. "Thanks" he sighs. "I've been waiting for a while" "How long has he been waiting? Doesn't he sleep?" I questioned myself. There was an unbearably tired look in his eyes "Are you tired? How did you sleep?" I questioned "Very tired" he yawned and sighed. "To tell the truth I haven't slept in eleven years" he yawned again I quickly lead him to a chair "Here have this" I handed him my cup of coffee "I guess because of the demon sealed inside him people only see him as the demon like Naruto. We're like Choji and Shikamaru everyone looks at them and sees them as fat and lazy people well that is true but I see them as kindhearted and genius people just like how I see Gaara for who he truly is." I thought. He gulped up the coffee in a single gulp with a wild glimmer look in his eyes. "Oh no had anyone ever given him coffee before?" I thought. I started to laughed he joined in to. "Thanks Ino I needed that.

So Ino I kind of don't remember anything after dinner last night" he whispered looking slightly red "Well you tried to rape me" I said glumly "I'm so sorry, you don't want to see me. Do you?" He asked "It's ok I'm fine" I said looking up he wrapped his arms around me and smiled into my eyes. I started to blush, he was actually hugging me and still sober. "Ino I want to show you something, but we have to go quickly" he grabbed my hand and we rushed out the door. "I wonder where he's taking me?" I thought to myself. We shot through the bush and ascended a steep hill into a flat clearing as we sat down I was blown away by awe and beauty. The sun rose beautifully in the sky a brilliant orange and yellow burst though the sky and melding together in wonderful ecstasy. " Ino you showed me that I truly not alone. You see this kanji on my forehead." He points to his forehead as I nod. "It's because before you all I loved was myself but now it represents you." "Gaara, thank you" I whisper to him. "Ino do you know why I brought you here? It's because you showed me the beauty of flowers from your village so I want to show you the beauty of the sun from mine." "Thank you" I murmur as he pulls me in and kisses me. All my ties with loneliness are severed and replaced with him.

The day after

"HELL YEAH! I'm back mother #$%^ers!" Inner Ino screamed" "Uhh ok" I mumbled. "Good job, moral of the story learned! Bye now." "Ok" as the voice faded away. Gaara's hearts and mine were now completely entwined. The door clanged open it was Hinata. "Hello Ino-chan!" Hinata yelled brightly. Something was wrong. "Hello Hinata!" I called not as eager "I heard you and Gaara-kun are going out is it true? Is it true?" she bounded up to me her face two inches from mine. Something was definitely wrong. "Yes it's true, how is Naruto-kun?" I ask. "He's like so hot and sexy I just need him more!" "Hinata-chan are you pregnant?" I stutter "I'M SOORRY!" she cries dropping to the ground rolling back into her stuttering self. "Well there goes the whole Hyuga clan" I smirk to myself. "I forget I promised Gaara I would meet him for breakfast at Ichirakus" I told a quivering Hinata.

I leapt out the door and skipped the whole way humming to myself. A flash of unnatural pink and two voids slipped out from behind the curtain "Ino-pig!" Sakura grunted, "Buy me and Sakura lunch" Sasuke said with a grin on his face as his shaingan popped on "Don't you ever threaten my Ino." Gaara yelled, as he appeared behind them sand violently spinning around him "Sand coffin" he yelled as his sand shot out and covered Sakura and Sasuke then crushed inwards. A fine bright pink dust pored out of the clump flowed by a dark blue dust. "There goes the Uchicha clan," I thought to myself. "ugg it's too pink." Gaara grumbled "Thanks Gaara" I spoke as I on my tiptoes pecked a kiss on his cheek.

The week after

"Ino I need to tell you something." I stood with him in my shop "Yes Gaara-kun?" "You know that I am the kazekage of Sunagakure but my vacation time ends and I must go now but will you come with me?" tears form in both our eyes "I don't know." The waterworks go on full stream. "This past month has made me the happiest in my life I will not loose Gaara" "I will ask" its too hard, then with a puff of smoke my dad hops out of the smoke "I've been listening the whole time." He sighed he was being serious. "Ino I could tell you to stay but what would I gain from that you may go." He turned to Gaara. "Gaara you may be the kazekage but if Ino comes with you I entrust her life and well being to you." "I will sir" Gaara spoke clearing up. I packed up only the essentials deciding to leave all my memories of those times of sadness behind. I shared some tears of happiness and sorrow with basically everyone of the village. We met up at the gate up started on the two-week journey to Suna hand in hand.

* * *

Ok I hope you like it! This is the last chapter! "The day after" is a collection of all the jokes I wanted to use in the story. The week after is a serious epilogue. Check out my other stuff on devianart! .com/


End file.
